


沙漏·红莲篇

by Crimson_Aureliae



Series: 沙漏 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: ABO设定, M/M, OOC超级加倍警告, 侍光, 公式光, 未亡人
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Aureliae/pseuds/Crimson_Aureliae
Summary: 一个关于收拾破碎自我的未亡人光之战士的故事。后续已经脑完，就是暂时先咕着（。）全文侍光蕴含大量个人臆想和私设，总之先警告一下。如果你不喜欢，那也雨我无瓜





	沙漏·红莲篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿雷恩瓦尔德自从听说英雄的名号开始，就一直在背后注视着光的身影，仰慕中埋藏着爱意，没能鼓起勇气告白，却在阿拉米格解放战争后被光按着当了一回按摩棒。此后他决定放下所有的感情，然而一次黄金港的休假又把他压抑的感情再度释放。被阿雷恩瓦尔德的玩笑话点醒的光，将会如何呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC超级加倍警告，雷到不要打我（  
> 写了喜欢的梗，足交、凌空侧身位、腋下牵制和咬纹身标记，写的人爽到了不知道看着怎么样……

 

今早起床后一眼扫过日历，才发现明天是到东阿尔迪纳德商会送礼的日子，只能立刻急忙准备起来。和往常一样，除了要给那个该死的西方奸商每月固定的好处之外，还要给红莲带一份自家做的糕点。一个西方武士自称“红莲”，一听就是假名；东方各国动乱中那位神秘的武士也早已传遍黄金港每条巷子，想必就是他吧。不过我并不在意，救命恩人愿意留下一个称呼已是莫大的恩惠。

仅有过一面之缘的漂泊武人很难联系上，想要表达谢意费了我很大功夫。虽然很不情愿，但是也只能拜托那个黄毛奸商。第一次把糕点夹带在其他礼物一起送去的时候，我还再三嘱托死奸商一定要亲手交到那个红袍子的西方武士手里。如果没有后来红莲的道谢，我绝对不会相信那张假笑的臭脸。

说起来，那天中午红莲突然出现在店里迎客厅的时候我吓了好大一跳 ** **。**** 老花眼还没看清楚，红莲就轻轻捂住我即将尖叫的嘴，同时接住了我扔掉的杂物，然后毕恭毕敬地屈身道歉。

我怎么受得起您的道歉呢？我的这条命都是您救回来的呀。当时我一边给他倒茶一边这么说，心里明白报恩的机会要来了。红莲笑着摇了摇头，先是感谢我送去的糕点，而后很是突然地表明自己是一个Omega，要我给他帮忙找个可以为他临时标记的Alpha。

见我惊讶、为难又困惑的表情，他有点窘迫地为他的不善言辞道歉，而后耐心解释说，他的体质对抑制剂有一些不良反应，如果不是特别的忙碌的时候，不希望用抑制剂度过发情期，所以想让我帮忙。虽然很感激红莲看得起我的人缘和声望，但是我害怕自己报恩不成反害人。就算是最大的花街名店，偶尔也会发生一些令人不快的事故。他反而咧开嘴拍拍胸脯向我打包票，让我信任他的身手不会出事。

这个露出白牙的任性模样可真有点像我去世的儿子，我更不忍心拒绝他了，只好答应下来。红莲的要求只是最基础的临时标记，对象种族外貌之类一概没有要求。这不是什么难事，曾经也有一些Omega通过我以这种方式来寻找合适的伴侣。我坚决拒绝了他给我付钱的要求，他也就笑笑没有再坚持。

我尽力将他留下来吃午饭，所幸他非常满足地称赞了我的手艺。和红莲道别以后，我斟酌着合适的人选，突然反应过来：房间里那股带有一丝蜂蜜甜香的淡淡干枯烟草味，正是红莲的信息素气味。也难怪，一个浪人武士身上的烟草味，怎么也不会让人认为是信息素的味道吧。身为多年的花街老鸨，同时也是Omega，我不可避免地嗅出了他或许不想告与人知的事实，也大概猜到隐藏在他眉宇间的忧伤是怎么回事。

他曾经的Alpha，已经离开他很久了。

 

* * *

 

  
_渔夫阿奥尼尔躺在那里，_  
_海水被风吹得摇摆不止。_  
_哭泣着，他徒劳地呼唤恋人，_  
_他呼唤的只是一个空名。_  
_— 海浪，在爱情杀死我之前，_  
_把我的爱人还给我，那么早_  
_你们就把她推向死亡。_  
_没有人回答，海水在远处拍打着岸，_  
_树木在微风中摇曳；风带走了_  
_他的声音，那声音是他丢给风的。_  
——路易斯·卡蒙斯《恬静的风》

 

阿雷恩瓦尔德觉得有些困扰。拂晓的贤人们也许是担心他太勉强自己，让忍村的几个伙伴们把他强行带去黄金港度假。这倒没啥，他也不想像光之战士那个反面教材一样拼命，安心换上羽织跟着伙伴们游街逛市，只是……为什么他们要把他带进三条花街？？就算他看起来一脸纯良也知道这不是单纯喝酒的地方吧！

但是他的挣扎没有多大效果，还是被挤进一家店铺的大门。果然，在大厅喝完几轮酒后阿雷恩瓦尔德就被推搡着塞进里间，然而他的大声抗议全被当作害羞单身汉的推脱。伙伴们嬉笑着砰地拉上了门，在门外吹着口哨，看似和善地告诉他这是“最高级的待客之道”，还叫嚣着“你要是敢中途落跑，明天就全阿拉米格通报”。既然已经被推进来了，拉开门直接走出去也相当失礼，他只好硬着头皮低头走上前去，想尽办法酝酿些不伤人的托辞。

“呃……那个……欸？！”

他还没挤出来几个字，抬头却看见了一抹熟悉的赤红，那是——光？！

两人错愕对视了几秒，似乎双方都认为对方的出现十分意外。

阿雷恩瓦尔德顿时尴尬得舌头都有些打结：“我、我不是……”

“得了，解释什么。”红袍男人干脆地打断了他结巴的话语，但他还想再解释清楚些。虽然他已经决定放弃那些多余的想法了，但是……

“不，我真的…、”

“我知道你是个老实的家伙，所以我随便猜猜，你多半是被强行塞过来的吧？”红袍男人再次打断了他的话。按照往常，光一般是耐心的聆听者。他今天心情不大好吗？这个想法在阿雷恩瓦尔德的脑海中一闪而过，又被他习惯性强行忽视了。

“……咳，是的。”

“不过我没有什么可以解释的。”

阿雷恩瓦尔德正在思索他这话什么意思，一阵强烈的带着蜂蜜甜香的干枯烟草味袭击了他的所有感官。“呵嗯……光……！”他徒劳地捂住口鼻，双腿不受控制地往光的方向扑了几步。……这家伙！

“我可不管你怎么来的。”光手执一端解开围巾的动作明明很平常，在他眼里像是刻意放慢一样具有别样的涵义，他很清楚这是信息素的效果，咬着牙节制在脑内冲撞的情色想法。

他想起了伙伴们告诉他房间内男人的自称——“红莲”，这样一个毫不掩饰的假名，光的目的不言而喻。他忍不住有些生气。

“哼……不管来的是谁都可以吗……”

“我只是一个需要Alpha的Omega而已，不要搞错了。”

光伸出一条光裸的腿，把他从床边不远处勾过来的时候，他才发现原来自己已经离得那么近。当他还在为男人裸露的大腿而头晕目眩时，他也不明白自己怎么就挨着床边面对光坐下了。

“唔……！”

光突然轻轻踩住他的裆部，就算隔着不薄的羽织，他也能感觉到光的赤脚简直是滚烫的。

他又露出了那个笑容——每次光感觉面对挑战胸有成竹的时候，就会露出这种充满自信和挑衅，而他又完全无法抵挡的笑。像是害怕被光发现他突然加快的心跳一样，阿雷恩瓦尔德慌乱想要退开，却被光的另一只脚用力踩住大腿肌肉，疼得他不敢再退。

那双脚在他的身上点火，灵活地撩开下摆和内裤，直接灼烧他目前控制不了的部位。为什么他的脚趾这么灵活？光用木屐磨出来的茧夹住他要命的冠状沟摩擦，又用灵活的脚趾和稍硬的趾甲交替刺激龟头，还有柔软温暖的脚掌照顾柱身，他搞不明白光是怎么做到处于发情期还能如此完美地操纵自己。

这不能怪他，他已经很久没有放松过了，而且他还是没有彻底放下对光的感情，再加上光强于一般人的信息素，直接引爆了他的欲望也是很正常的，虽然说发生在阿拉米格解放战争后的上一次也差不多是这些理由……他在脑子里安慰着自己，很快就稀里糊涂地射了，白色的污浊沾在光的脚趾和小腿上，因为重力顺着小腿的肌肉曲线滴落在木地板上。

短暂的恍惚后他很不幸地放松警惕，抬头看见了光的模样。光坐在稍高的床垫上，脸颊显出来一些粉红，似乎也被他释放出来的Alpha信息素冲击得有些失神。视线稍微往下，是半拉开的红袍，露出了挺立发红的胸肉——他不敢再看，立刻扯开视线，死死盯着房间地线。

“可恶……”阿雷恩瓦尔德气得咬牙，痛恨自己又败给了欲望。好不容易放下的感情和欲望又被强行唤起，比先前还要强烈的酸楚攥紧了他的心脏。

然而光并不清楚他在挣扎些什么，有些无奈地伸出手摸了摸他的头发：“实在不愿意的话，就不勉强你了，我吃抑制剂也行……”

阿雷恩瓦尔德听到“吃抑制剂”几个字后，几乎是脱口而出，“你会头晕的。”然后他才发现，原来这几个月他什么都没能忘掉。

“你还记得啊，”光轻轻叹了口气，“我还以为你不会信呢。但这是真的。”

“既然心疼我的话，就委屈你帮帮我吧。作为回报，这次随你高兴怎么做都可以。”

 

为了他，我的心情不算什么，阿雷恩瓦尔德心想。他从地上站起来，两三下就脱掉自己的羽织。他的神经不再紧绷，身上散发出基拉巴尼亚特有的香荠味，混合着烈日下沙砾的气息。

Alpha的信息素让光不禁发颤，不自觉在床单上左右磨蹭下身。赤红的武士袍还半挂在男人的身上，腰带稍微有点松散地系着，下摆大开着，像一朵绽放的血色莲花。“红莲”这名字倒还配得上他，他想。他俯下身去，光也顺从着他的动作躺了下去。

阿雷恩瓦尔德亲吻、抚摸着身下的男人，不得不承认依然被英雄深深吸引着。他自知没有资格成为英雄身边最亲密的人，那个位置一直都被逝去的骑士占据着。光的心自那时起就是破碎的，任何人都能发现他的巨大变化。除了光本人，没有人有资格开口谈论这些伤痛，再加上光本人似乎想要无限期地忽视这个问题，时间只是让这一切变得更加糟糕。无论是出于私心还是友谊，他对光的这份担忧是不会改变的。不过，他不会放弃以友人的身份试着提醒光。

“我可以随便，那么你呢？”

“什…什么？嗯唔……”

“你也可以，随便对自己吗？”

“啊？啊啊……”

 

算了……他好像和以前一样没听进去，不过现在也不算什么好时机。阿雷恩瓦尔德在心里暗自决定，让光顺利度过这一次发情期才是最重要的……

理智仅仅维持到下一秒，他瞥见刚才光坐着的、已经被洇湿一大片的床单，纯粹的本能再次主导这个年轻人的头脑，他抓起光的一条腿搭在肩上，把光的腰胯部架得凌空，将他整个人往后拖。光有点被吓着了，本能抓住床单，却徒劳地带着床单一块移动，把本来就皱巴巴的床铺弄得更乱。

阿雷恩瓦尔德遵循着Alpha的本能，把身下的硬挺推进湿润的后穴，将浑身的蛮力全然释放，肏干得因紧张而变硬的肌肉大肆回荡。光侧着上身，像是要被抛下床一样紧紧抓住床单，拼命地大口呼吸，像极了海难前趴在甲板上惊恐无助的水手。Omega的身体素质没有让他感觉到疼痛，过于突然且粗暴的填充反而带来了让他发狂的刺激和快感，姿势和本能带来的些许恐惧加速了身体每一处液体的涌出。两人一同发出野兽交媾般的吼叫，欢愉的情欲从相连的下身迸发。思维的空白带来肉体的放肆，极乐很快降临。他们瘫倒在床上，喘气平复着急速的脉搏。

 

“唔唔……过来……”才这么短短几分钟，光的嗓子就变成了破风箱。他起身接过阿雷恩瓦尔德递过来的水，接着说，“对我有什么不满，都发泄出来吧。”

“看出来了？”阿雷恩瓦尔德抬眉，意外光听进去了。

“我猜对了……说说看？”光侧身撑着上身，似乎又得意地微笑起来。阿雷恩瓦尔德心想这家伙真的有点幼稚，这有什么好得意的……不过，光愿意听自己的话也是一件好事，甚至还聪明地给双方都提供了台阶。他思索了一会，半开玩笑半是认真地说：

“……有没有人跟你说过，你笑起来的样子很像在哭。”

“哈哈！我还以为我笑得很迷人呢。”

 

那句卡在喉咙里的“你确实很迷人”被阿雷恩瓦尔德冒失地用亲吻及时堵住，而光似乎也正需要这个。呼吸交缠，舌苔摩擦。唇瓣不满足于口腔的亲密，将涟水涂抹到隐藏在汗湿棕发后的耳朵，暴露在空气下的的耳后和脖颈都染红。甜香将他的亲吻引诱到光后颈上那个神秘的标记上，不过是唇肉的轻轻摩擦，就激得光微微发抖。他闭上眼睛，用味蕾仔细品尝那片肌肤。光几乎立刻就软下身子靠在他的怀里，一声啜泣从口中泄出，只不过光现在没有心思为此害羞了——液体喷湿了他的大腿，后穴翕张着想直接吞下顶在臀后的硬物。

身形稍显高大的高地男人有些不舍地将光从红袍里剥出来，从他的腋下穿过手去，轻巧地就把软塌塌的男人捞到自己腿上。先前发泄过一次的阿雷恩瓦尔德自信地把握住自己的理智，决心温柔地安抚艾欧泽亚的英雄。男人放松地靠在他砰砰作响的胸膛上，他也安心享受他的依赖，感受随着他手指的挤按扭拧而紧缩放松的背部肌肉，若有若无地亲吻着光的耳后。直到男人难耐得要去扒开自己滑腻的穴，他才肯堵上饥渴的洞。光健美而不显得粗鲁的肌肉线条在他面前舞动着，这种美太过适合如此坚硬又柔软的英雄，能把他短暂地拥在怀里，已经是十二神的恩赐。蜂蜜和烟草味闯进阿雷恩瓦尔德唇齿间的时候，他分不清自己的表情是哭还是笑。

 

光是和黄金港的太阳一起苏醒的。睁开眼的时候，心脏抵着床板跳动，耳朵里都是血液搏动的声音。他熟练地静悄悄滑下床，挨着窗口的晨曦，双唇开合，让黄金港的海风把声音带走了。

 


End file.
